Interesting
by Fleur
Summary: What if Vegeta was forced to kidnapp Bulma when Freeza insists that she will be useful on his ship? This is a story of when Vegeta is forced to take Bulma away from her home and then forced to oversee her work. Guess who he falls for, eventually. Notes
1. Interesting: Prologue

****

Prologue: Interesting

Vegeta sat in his quarters silently. His tail curled around his waist and his arrogant face peered out the window. How long ago had it been since his planet was destroyed? He tried to calculate the years in his head but was continuously being interrupted by the shouting of the soldiers out in the hallways. "Kuso!" Vegeta cursed loudly slamming his fist against his seat. He got up from his position and stalked over to his door and stepped out. In his loud cruel voice he shouted, "Kisama! Can you all not shut the hell up!" All the soldiers turned blue in the faces as the stared in the prince's direction. In silent whimpers they all crept slowly away from the prince in order to escape his wrath; however, one soldiers carelessly ran into the prince.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Prince Vegeta… Please…!" The soldier was almost in tears as Vegeta gave him an annoyed look.

"BAKA!" Vegeta raised a fist and formed a ki ball aiming it for the soldiers head.

"Ah ah ah Vegeta…" Freeza tapped Vegeta's arm lightly, "You just can't go around killing every soldier that pisses you off."

Vegeta looked at Freeza, the gleam in his eyes almost deathly. He smirked, "So sorry Lord Freeza."

Freeza nodded in his floating vehicle, "Fine fine. Vegeta, please come with me, I wish to speak to you, in private." Vegeta glanced down at the soldier he was about to kill, he had fainted on the floor.

"Ok." Freeza led Vegeta to his quarters and sat down at his table, as did Freeza. Vegeta allowed his tail to sway and looked around the room as if bored.

"I have a mission I would like you to accomplish."

Vegeta's eyes perked up as Freeza said that, "And what might that be," Vegeta said, trying to uphold his cocky attitude.

Freeza just gave a slight laugh, "You see, we are interested in this girl that lives on Chikyuu. Brilliant and beautiful I heard. She will be very useful to this base and I want you to go to that planet and bring her to me."

Vegeta growled in response, "You want to send me, the Prince of Saiyans, to get a girl and bring her to you?"

"Yes, exactly as I said."

Vegeta pushed out his chair, which toppled over creating a large clamor, "I'm the Prince of Vegetasei! I don't have _time_ to go capture some Chikyuu girl! That is crap!"

"No Vegeta," Freeza spoke trying to calm the excited Saiyan, "It isn't crap, just get her for me, I need her."

Vegeta stared into Freeza's eyes for a moment before looking down in defeat, "Need her my ass," he whispered.

Freeza smiled, "What was that?"

"I'll risk my ass," repeated Vegeta sarcastically.

"Funny guy today huh?" Vegeta stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, Vegeta, I'll give you one of the private ships and you'll get to Chikyuu in about 12 hours."

Vegeta sighed, "Fine… I'll do this damn mission this once, but something good better come outta this."

Freeza smiled and swiveled his chair around to face his window, "Oh it will be, it will."

Bulma sat restless in her lab trying to balance a pencil on her lip. *I'm so fucking bored it's not even funny!* She thought to herself. She leaned back in her chair trying to think of something her brilliant mind could do, but that idea didn't work as she leaned too far back in her chair toppling over and banging her head against the cushioned carpet. Rubbing it instinctively she grumbled to herself, "I really need to stop doing that."

She stared lustfully out of the window. It was a beautiful day and she watched the happy people walk by. One couple caught her eye. They were holding hands talking and laughing without any worry. Bulma stared at them angry, "Damn I want a boyfriend."

It wasn't that Bulma wasn't pretty, she was beautiful. Her blue hair enticed people to run their fingers through her hair. She was skinny, but not like a stick. Her body seemed evenly proportioned and almost any color clothing matched her skin. But why couldn't she find a boy friend? Her attitude. Her arrogance. Her mouth. She was loud, obnoxious, too hot to handle. She just hadn't found the perfect man yet and that was why she despised couples so. They were always so lovey dovey she thought that if she were to throw a book at them they wouldn't even notice. She sighed as she turned away from the window. *Every time I look out there it always seems to make me angry. She bent over to pick up chair and sat back into it. Staring at the forms before her she tapped her pencil furiously trying to think. *Who comes up with this stuff?* She thought as she read some of the questions they wanted answers for. *How many times do I have to write my name!* Finally adjusting in her seat and getting back to work there was a loud crash outside knocking her back out of her chair. "Kuso! Once I get in a perfect position something ALWAYS has to go wrong." She started ranting inside of her office, "I'm going to find whatever landed out there and give them a piece of my mind!"

Vegeta stepped out of the ship. *So this is Chikyuu? How crappy. What a mud hole. I can't believe Freeza is making me do his woman shopping!* Vegeta walked forward looking around. He landed in the middle of a city and people were crowding around the crater his ship made, staring fearfully in the prince's direction. "What the hell are you all staring at!"

The people screamed as they scattered in all directions. "Weaklings," he muttered under his breath. "Not even worth killing if you ask me."

Vegeta stalked up the street towards Capsule Corp. *According to Freeza's direction she should be there. Walking towards the building a woman who seemed to be angry at the world ran into Vegeta. "Damnit! Can't you watch where you're going!"

Vegeta glared angrily at the woman that ran into him. She had fallen on her bottom and was brushing away the dirt off her clothes. Vegeta pulled out a picture of the woman he was supposed to get. He glanced at the picture, glanced at her, glanced at the picture, glanced at her. "You're coming with me, Bulma Briefs."

Bulma looked at him, "Like hell I'm going with you! You freak! Step aside!"

Vegeta growled, his tail swaying behind him, "Woman, can you just shut up! If you are quiet and just come with me, it will be a lot easier on me and YOU!" Vegeta reached down and grabbed her arm pulling her towards the ship.

"Let go of me you baka yaro! Temee! Let me GO!" Bulma's anger was really starting to flare off and Vegeta glared at her, already in a bad mood.

"Woman, can't you just SHUT THE HELL UP! You are going to make me have to kill you if you open your mouth one more time!"

Bulma looked at him wondering why no one was helping her but staring fearfully at the two of them. "Let me go! You can't make me go any where with you!"

"Oh yeah!" Vegeta began to form a ki ball in his hand and pointed it towards Bulma, "I'll ruin that pretty little face of yours if you don't comply."

Bulma looked at him, then the ki ball, then his tail? "What the hell are you?" Bulma asked in fear.

Vegeta straightened up and tightened his grip on her, "I'm Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei, and you, Bulma Briefs, has been ordered to come back with me to Freeza's."

Bulma stared at him, "What the fuck! You want me to go with you where?! I wanna go home!" Bulma almost started crying as Vegeta tugged at her, pulling her into his ship and throwing her in the seat.

"Buckle up and get comfortable. It will be a 12 hour flight to Freeza's ship and those 12 hours can either be hell for you or peaceful." Vegeta glared at her watching her buckle up, sniffing her tears away.

Vegeta was extremely annoyed as he put the ship into gear sending it towards Freeza's ship. He rubbed his temples trying to push out the weeping noises he heard from Bulma. "Woman, can you not cry!"

"Wouldn't you cry if you were forcefully being taken from your home without even getting to say goodbye!"

Vegeta's mind wandered back to when he was a child and being taken away by Freeza and watching his planet being destroyed. He was finally snapped back to the present as he heard Bulma cry again, "No, crying is stupid."

Bulma turned away from him, "Insensitive jerk," she whispered under her breath.

Vegeta growled and turned away from her. *That woman is so annoying. I've just met her and I already want to kill her.* He glanced back at her, *Why would Freeza want someone like her?*

Bulma stared out of the window. *So this is what I get for wanting excitement in my life. And when I used to dream about being swept away be some prince, I didn't mean it like this.* She sighed and wiped away her tears. Someday she hoped to get back home, but for now, she would just hope that she would be allowed to live for even the next day. It didn't help that the Prince of Pissed-Offness was her captor. She glared at him, *What did I do to deserve this?*

Vegeta felt her eyes on his back. *Why is that woman staring at me?* Vegeta turned around to meet her gaze. For a second he was held in her azure eyes. Finally, he mentally slapped himself, "What are you looking at?"

Bulma too was caught in his ebony eyes until he spoke, "I want to go home, now!"

Vegeta laughed evilly, "You can't go home."

"I want to go back NOW! Tell your _Lord Freeza _to find someone else."

Vegeta stared at her, "HELL NO! Just shut up and stay quiet! You can't go back home so just deal with it!" Vegeta looked as if he was about to explode when Bulma looked at his face and started laughing. "ARGH! What are you laughing at!"

"YOU!" Bulma said defiantly.

"Why you… Why I outta!"

"Outta what?!"

"Grrrrrr… Just shut up!"

Bulma turned around and looked out the window. *How long will I have to deal with him…*

Vegeta glared at the controls, *I'll be glad once Freeza takes her out of my hands; however, if he kills her, it will be quite a waist of her beauty.* Vegeta almost smiled as he thought that but he quickly threw that idea out of his head remembering how annoying she had become towards him.

Bulma stared at the last bit of earth she could see. She began crying again ignoring the glare Vegeta was giving to her. She whispered as she pressed her hands against the glass as if trying to touch earth, "Goodbye, earth."

**************************

What do you think??? LOL Next, Chapter 1, Bulma will meet Freeza and in a strange twist of fate Bulma will be under constant watch by Vegeta. Interesting: Chapter 1 coming soon.


	2. Interesting: Chatper 1

****

Chapter 1: Interesting

Bulma's head was buried in her hands. She had cried for how long? She glanced at her watch and pressed a button creating a beeping sound that immediately caught the Saiyan's attention. Vegeta looked up from the controls and glared at Bulma, "If that is some sort of weapon you won't be able to kill me."

Bulma looked at him with her puffy blue eyes. Thinking she might as well have some fun since this was going to be the first day of the rest of her life she said, "Oh? What makes you think this _weapon_ can't kill you."

Bulma smiled mockingly while she watched Vegeta growl and hiss. "Why don't you try it."

Bulma looked at him and gave a weak giggle, "Nah, I don't wanna."

Vegeta looked at her and the strange thing around her wrist, "Try me! I can survive any thing!"

"Nope, dun wanna."

"KUSO! Just try and kill me!"

Bulma almost laughed full out, "No you baka! I don't want to waist my precious _weapon_ on you."

"WOMAN! Try me!"

Vegeta stood up offering her a perfect shot from her weapon that didn't exist. Bulma looked down at her watch and sniffed back her dry tears. She lifted her wrist up and exposed it to the prince. "It's watch you baka."

Vegeta looked blankly at the watch and then flopped back down into his seat. He looked back at the controls and muttered under his breath, "Stupid bitch."

Bulma stared back out of the window, "Hell, I'm not the one who thought the watch was a weapon."

Vegeta looked at her, "You manipulative little girl! I bet you think it's funny playing these little games."

Bulma looked back at him, "Hell yeah! It was quite entertaining watching your arrogant attitude."

"Damn woman, just shut up for once! I will kill you if you don't shut up."

Bulma was getting sick of his attitude and focused her attention on planets she was passing by. "Yeah whatever you baka-yaro."

Vegeta, finally pushed to his peak of anger, got up and walked over to her. Placing his hands on her arm rests and putting his facing directly in front of hers, "You think this is some kind of a game!" He sneered between his teeth, "You won't think so after I kill you." Vegeta created a ki ball and pulled his hand back. "I'm going to release it, say your prayers."

Vegeta released it just by her side, not hitting her but enough to scare her. Her scream echoed throughout the ship as the blast exploded against the strong metal of the ship. She looked in fear towards Vegeta before passing out in fright. Vegeta smirked and laughed as he walked back over to his chair. *Now that she is out I can get some peace in here for a little bit, at least.*

* * * * *

Vegeta pulled the ship into the portal. He sighed as he shut the ship down and leaned back in his seat. *Finally I can give her to Freeza and go on with my life.* Vegeta unbuckled his seat and walked over to Bulma who seemed to be sleeping; rings of red surrounded her eyes. Vegeta stared at her for a moment almost considering if he should just keep her for himself. He, again, mentally slapped himself for thinking such _disgusting_ thoughts. He reached his hand out rubbing cheek, "Wake up," he whispered almost gently. He thought if no one was around and she was out he could almost be humane. He knew, though, that she wasn't going to wake up since she had passed out earlier and most likely wouldn't be waking up for some time. He looked over to the damaged wall remembering her shriek before she passed out. He smirked, she was quite a feisty woman and he was almost turned on by it, though he showed no emotion towards her at all. He leaned over picking her up, having her head rest against his shoulder. *Damn, I'm so going to hate myself for doing this… But how do you expect me to take her?* He growled as he felt her curl against him.

As he walked out of the ship with the passed out girl in his hands soldiers around him stared before mumbling words of respect, such as bowing and saying "Prince Vegeta." He just glared at them already annoyed by the situations that were taking place. He paced quickly down the maze-like halls to Freeza's quarters. He kicked the door four times before hearing Freeza's raspy voice allowing him to enter. Freeza smiled through his wine as he saw Vegeta's scowl on his face with the beautiful woman in his arms. He set down his wine glass. "You didn't kill her did you?"

Vegeta looked at him with his black saiyan eyes, "No!" he yelled in his tiredsome voice.

Freeza walked over to Vegeta, though shorter than the prince he held much more power than Vegeta could even fantasize about. "What did you do?" Freeza spoke as he poked Bulma in the ribs watching her cringe in her sleeping state. "Scare her to death?"

Vegeta wanted to smirk as he held her in his arms almost possessively as Freeza poked at her. "She wouldn't shut up so I threatened her life then shot a ki beam a foot away from her. She passed out."

Freeza laughed at Vegeta's sour humor, "Wake her up."

Vegeta opened his mouth about to say that she was out cold but closed it. "Fine." With a smirk he dropped Bulma on the floor with a sickening thud. Freeza stared at the prince then to Bulma who sat up and rubbed her sore body.

Bulma moaned as she rubbed her head, "How is it that I'm always falling on my ass these days," Bulma mumbled not looking around her. She finally stopped trying to make herself better and looked around the room. "Holy shit! Where the hell am I! Eeeeeek! What the hell are you!" Bulma coward at the site of Freeza then backing up towards Vegeta. "Vegeta! HELP ME!" She got up, stumbling, then crawling behind Vegeta peeking out behind his body.

Freeza laughed at the sight of Bulma as she used Vegeta as her shield. Vegeta stiffened as she grabbed his knees pulling his legs from under him and he fell just an inch behind Bulma. She screamed again crawling behind Vegeta and holding onto his shoulders screaming into his ears, "If that is Freeza I want to go home!" She stared slapping Vegeta when he gave no response other than a growl, "Damnit! Stop growling and take, ME, HOME!!!"

Freeza could help but laughing at the loud mouthed genius and the emotionless prince. Freeza stepped forward offering a hand to Bulma. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to work for me. You are the heir to Capsule Corporation, are you not?"

Bulma deciding that if he found her so interesting he couldn't be so bad. She finally let go of the angry prince and took Freeza's hand standing up. Her pride taking control she stood up proudly and said, "I am Bulma Briefs, brains and beauty if I do say so." She winked as she gave Freeza a peace sign; Freeza sweat dropped.

Vegeta stood up standing tall next to Bulma who was only an inch shorter than he. Freeza looked at Bulma, "Yes, I know your name. I have asked Vegeta to bring you to me because I need someone like you to work in my science department. You will be treated well and given your own quarters. As long as you do everything I tell you to do, you will be just fine."

Bulma looked at him the out into space. "No, I wish to be returned to my home." Bulma said defiantly.

Freeza suddenly turned his smiling face into a serious and murderous face. "You can go home, if you wish to be killed."

Bulma stood back as she tried to rationalize the situation in her head. *Well Vegeta is capable of killing me and yet he bows to Freeza. Freeza must obviously be stronger. Damn… Well I bet if I get on his good side and work for him, things might turn out ok. I think I'd much rather prefer living than dying in a blast.* She looked out of his chamber window again and finally deciding that if she would work for Freeza she would get to stay alive and would be treated well. She looked at Freeza. Sighing she said, "Fine. Tell me what to do."

Freeza finally gave his trademark smile. "Good. I'll tell you what, I'll get one of the guards to show you to your quarters and then I'll meet you for dinner."

Bulma looked at him and nodded. "Guards!" Freeza yelled, "Take this lady to her room please."

Bulma exited with one of the guards leaving Vegeta and Freeza alone. "So, what do you think of her."

Vegeta grunted, "I hate her."

Freeza laughed as he sat back down at his table drinking his wine again. "You do? Too bad, I'm appointing you her watcher. You'll have to oversee her work."

"What!" Vegeta stared hatefully at his master, "I don't want to watch that stupid woman! She is annoying, loud, obnoxious, arrogant, loud mouthed, and most of all STUPID!"

Freeza smiled as Vegeta described her exactly as Vegeta acted. "Too bad. You will now oversee the Science Department and all that they do."

"No way." Vegeta yelled angrily. "No way in hell am I going to watch that woman."

Freeza was finally getting angry at Vegeta's childish attitude. "SHUT UP! You will watch her and report to me of what she has accomplish. Don't kill her, she is very useful to us. Now go away, you will be joining us at dinner. Oh yeah, your quarters are right next to hers, so you can get her for dinner, lets say, oh, 20 hundred hours (8:00 p.m.)."

Vegeta's tail lashed behind him as his blood began to boil. "You did what! Why did you put her room next to mine!"

Freeza laughed again, "Because you will oversee her work monkey boy. NOW LEAVE!"

Vegeta was angry and enraged and left muttering curse words under his breath. *Stupid lizard breath. First making me go get her on Chikyuu, now making her live next to me. What next?*

* * * * *

Vegeta sat by the window again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He almost felt home sick for his dead planet. He pressed his hand against the window as he looked out into the depths of space. His life felt it had no meaning. Once his ambition was to overthrow Freeza and become the strongest fighter in the universe. However, he soon discovered that his goal was only a pipe dream as he kept training and his powerlevel continuously rose, but it was never enough to equal the power of Freeza's. His power was endless and not only that, his power was endless in his first form. Vegeta didn't even know how many forms he had or what unimaginable power those forms held. That goal was lost forever now and Vegeta knew it. But now he felt his life could have meaning once more. The addition of Bulma seemed to have lightened his spirits some. Those 12 hours on the ship almost caused to him smile as he saw the way she acted. *In fact, she almost reminded me of myself.* Vegeta smirked, he was taking a shine to the Chikyuu girl. He liked fighting with her and frightening her. And though he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, he was glad to be forced to over see her work. It would give them more time together. *She might even produce a good brat for me.* As that thought crossed his mind Vegeta shot out of his sitting position. "What the hell was I thinking!" Vegeta began to pace around his chamber mumbling to himself it was weak to ever think of taking her as his mate. As soon as Freeza was done with her Vegeta planned on taking the pleasure of killing her. Vegeta glanced at the clock in his room. *19:56 hours… I think I should make myself presentable for tonight.*

Bulma sulked on her couch. She had walked around the room. It was actually quite beautiful. She had a sleeping chamber which included a large walk-in closet. She had a living room which included a couch and a large window. Along with that an enormous bathroom with a bath tub almost the size of a small pool with rose petals floating on the sides. Yet she sat sadly on the couch gazing out the window. Yes, she was vain and expected only the best, but she hated the fact that not only was she dragged her against her will by the annoying prince but that she would never get to see her home again. She choked back a protruding sob. *What if Freeza will only have me work for him for only a year or so then kill me once he has no more use for me! What if Vegeta kills me first because he already hates me. I'm sure he does, especially because of the time in Freeza's room.* "I wanna go home!" Bulma pulled her legs up to her chest and hid her face in them. "What did I do, I didn't do anything!" Bulma then felt something poke her chest. She pulled out what happened to be her capsule compact. "What?" She opened it up seeing about 20 capsules that included clothes, cars, houses, first-aid kits, and food. She smiled. *I knew it was a good idea to stick them in my pocket this morning. At least that is a good thing, I'll have clothes.* Bulma threw them onto her bed and stared intently out the window. Though to any one else it would look like an endless black abyss too Bulma it was as if the stars were a path leading her back home. She sniffed, "It's too bad I won't ever get to go on that trail." She placed her head back onto her legs and cried some more. Through her sobs and thoughts she didn't hear the door open to her chambers as someone entered.

Vegeta let himself into Bulma's room and he scanned the room for her. He was about to yell at her when he saw her sitting curled up on the couch but didn't. He stood there silently staring at her and listening to her painful sobs. Though he didn't want to acknowledge it he felt sorry for her. Her home was taken from her, just like his, and she was forced to work under Freeza, just like him. It became silent in her room as Bulma began to try and stop crying. She picked her head up and stared back out the window. Vegeta still stood back staying quiet. He expected her to turn around and tell him to go away, but those words never came out of her mouth as he saw her pick up her head and stare out the window steadfast. Vegeta, trying to bring himself back to normal, sneered at Bulma, "Stop crying woman."

Bulma turned around and stared at him, "How long have you been standing there _Vegeta_."

"Prince Vegeta, Vegeta corrected, "It's time for dinner, come with me."

"Ok Vegie-Chan." Bulma was trying to make herself happy, she still believed if she could get on Freeza's good side, she might have a fleeting chance to get back home.

Vegeta growled as his tail wrapped itself around his waist, "Don't call me that woman."

"Fine, then don't call me woman."

"Shut up _woman,_" Vegeta said trying to make her angry.

"Okayyyyy, Vegie-chan!" Bulma cooed as she got up and pranced out of the room, enticing Vegeta to try and counter her remark.

Vegeta stared at her, "Woman, you need to be careful. I'll kill you and I'll take pleasure in it too. Just remember that." Vegeta growled as he said that walking past her towards Freeza's room. Bulma was actually frightened by his death threat. They sounded honest and it scared her that someone might actually take pleasure in killing her. His words sent shivers up her spine as he spoke those deathly words and she reluctantly followed him to Freeza's room. They were quiet as they walked and Bulma kept her head downcast averting her eyes each time Vegeta took a glance at her.

They entered Freeza's room in silence and entered the dining room in his quarters. They sat down. Bulma and Vegeta sat across each other and Freeza sat at the head of he table. "Hello Bulma dear. How are you adjusting?"

Bulma looked at him trying to keep a calm attitude in his presence. "Yes, I have nice quarters, thank you."

Freeza smiled, "Good, I placed your room next to Vegeta's."

Vegeta kept a straight face although he wanted to frown when he said that. Bulma's face dropped when she discovered that her room was right next to the Prince of Attitude but changed her dropping face to a smile. "That's really nice, maybe Vegeta can show me around then."

Freeza smiled, "That would be a…"

Suddenly Vegeta butted in, "BAD IDEA! I'm not showing you ANYWHERE around this ship! Someone else can do that, I won't."

Freeza's smile turned into a fierce look, "Vegeta, you will show her around."

"I WILL NOT!"

"CHILD!" Freeza hissed, "Do as I say or you will regret it."

Vegeta swallowed his pride, "Fine." He mumbled and looked down at his food.

"Now then Bulma, let me explain your new job." Bulma nodded in response and began eating as Freeza talked. "I'm making you the head of the science department. You will be in charge of it. I have discovered, in my research, you are a talented scientist and that was why I wanted to bring you here. Your first project is to create a weapon that can destroy an entire planet with one hit as well as remain invisible to all sensors."

Bulma nodded, "I can do that. As long as you give me some information on the planet I can create a weapon that can do that. Though, I want you to know I am reluctant to making any machine that will kill thousands of living creatures."

Bulma tried to seem self confident though her voice wavered giving her a weak appearance. "That may be so," Freeza started, "But whose lives do you value more, yours or the lives of strangers."

Though Bulma didn't want to confess the answer to his question she did care more about her life than strangers. She bowed her head in defeat, "I understand."

The rest of the meal was almost in silence except of the few questions Freeza asked Bulma and the grunts Vegeta gave when Bulma answered. The meal was soon finished and both her and Vegeta were dismissed.

The two exited quietly and began walking slowly to their rooms. It was Bulma who spoke first, "So are you going to show me around?"

"No."

Bulma pouted, "Come on _Prince Vegeta_ I wanna see the shiiip!"

Vegeta looked at her disgusted, "You can go see it, by yourself!"

Bulma looked at his scowling face, "You are such a party pooper. Come on, just a witty bitty tour!"

"No woman, now leave me alone!" Vegeta tried to walk faster to get away from Bulma but she ran up to him.

"I don't know what the hell is your problem but you shouldn't make it so obvious!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Vegeta, what the hell is it that you have against me!"

Vegeta glared at her, she was starting to annoy him again. "Ever since I was force to bring you to this ship your existence is making my life a living hell. Now not only must I live with you and NEXT to you but I have to oversee your work!"

Bulma stood speechless, "Well you need to at least give me some chance _oh Prince of Vegetasei_. I'm sure you could use a friend as well as me. I'm not sure if any thing this drastic has happened in your wonderful life, but I'm sure it won't even match mine!" Bulma finally ran past the prince into her chambers splattering her tears onto him and the floor. Vegeta stood motionless in the hall till he heard her door slam shut. He didn't even attempt to yell back at her but stood fixed in his place staring wonderingly at the tears she left on his arm.

* * * * *

Bulma sat in her lab working with chemicals she believed might be the base of her weapon. In the science department there were just a few others that worked along with her. But she rarely talked to them since she focused all her time on her work. She ate breakfast and dinner in Freeza's room with Vegeta and ate lunch alone in her lab as she worked diligently. What she hated most about her work was that Vegeta would come in and watch her intently for hours. Sometimes he would be in the corner or sometimes right behind her, always in the same position: Arms crossed, scowl on his face and an angry glare in his eyes. It disturbed her and she could never get through a day without getting into a fight with him. Though one of the women who worked in the science department with Bulma told her she thought that Vegeta had a "crush" on her. Bulma yelled at the woman saying that the all mighty arrogant prince of asses didn't have room in his heart to love anything else but his pride and strength.

It was on the eighth day when she was mixing chemicals… "Ok, if I put this one in that and that in here and do that then that should happen. If that happens then this goes in that and that can be put in this which will result in that. Hmn…" Bulma began mixing the chemicals as Vegeta stood behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Bulma, without looking up from her work, snapped at him, "Shut up, you don't know what your talking about."

"Fine, but if it explodes it's not my fault." Vegeta watched her, knowing exactly what was going to happen. She finally mixed the last bit together.

"See, I told you nothing was going to happen." As soon as she said that the chemicals began to boil preparing to explode. She looked down in fear, "Damn."

She seemed to be frozen in her place as the chemical began to explode. She screamed as loud as she could knowing she was going to die. No human could survive the explosion. She tried to run but seemed to be harnessed down by an unseen force. She cursed as she felt a piece of glass scrape her arm. It wasn't until a moment later that she suddenly felt warm as she saw a bright light surround her. She saw the lab falling apart and the shards of glass flying everywhere. Bulma tried to find what was the source of her protection and she looked up staring in to the face of Vegeta. Seeing that Vegeta was holding onto her tightly and had created a shield around the two, his eyes were shut as he grasped her firmly, Bulma buried her head into his chest as she continued to hear the explosion go on around her. Soon she heard everything go quiet but still Vegeta held onto her. *This is so weird, why hasn't he let me go? But I do admit it feels really good.*

Vegeta, upon noticing the explosion had been done for some moments, released his grip on her and stepped back almost disturbed by what he just did. Bulma sat up and looked around the room then stopping and looking at Vegeta. He had saved her. She then remembered the others in the lab and quickly yelled for help.

Guards soon filled the destroyed lab and carried all those who were wounded out of the room and into the doctor's area. Bulma stood shocked at what had just happened. She leered over to Vegeta who stood with his arms crossed as he observed the scene that was unfolding in front of him. His mind was wheeling about what had just happened. *I should have let the blast kill her. I shouldn't have saved her. Why did I save her?* He looked at Bulma who stared at him. It was Bulma who made the first move. "Vegeta… I… Why…? Thank you."

Bulma averted her eyes from his as he looked at her with astonishment in his eyes. Vegeta looked upon her. "Well… Grrrrrrrrr… I told you so." Vegeta turned around and walked out of the room disturbed by his actions, disgusted by his feelings.

Bulma looked at him. *Why is he running away from me again?* Bulma decided that he wasn't important and it was because of him that she ended up there. She quickly salvaged her materials, all that was salvageable, and walked quietly back to her room. She stopped by Vegeta's doors deciding on whether she should knock or not. She pulled her hand back from knocking and walked to her room, not noticing the figure that watched her.

Vegeta stepped out of the shadows as he saw Bulma close the door behind her. He clenched his fists. *Why do I feel this way about her! Damnit, I have to dispose of her, and soon.*

******************************

I hope you liked this chapter! Heehee. I thought parts of it were really funny. I hope you did too. Tomorrow I hope to write Interesting: Chapter 2

~*~Laura~*~


	3. Interesting: Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2: Interesting

One Month after Chapter 1

Bulma leaned back characteristically in her chair. She raised her arms up into the air and gave an exaggerated yawn. She had been working for Freeza for one month and each day was exactly the same. Breakfast and dinner was with Freeza and Vegeta and lunch was her alone in the lab. Vegeta continued to watch her from the shadows but they rarely talked, especially after the big explosion that nearly killed her. Yet that memory was soon pushed back in the recesses of her mind and didn't think anything special about it. She tried to avoid Vegeta because each time their paths crossed or their eyes met she felt a deathly chill crawl up her spine. Though he hadn't made any recently, his death threats echoed in her mind and she constantly feared for her life. *How long do I even get to live now?*

Vegeta stood back in the corner as he eyed Bulma. *She is just a mere distraction that is in my way. The sooner I eliminate the distraction, the sooner I can go on with my life.* Vegeta had been planning out a way to kill Bulma since she had first stepped foot into his life. Though his new found emotions told him that he couldn't continue living if he were to destroy Bulma, but his mind told him he had to get rid of her before she destroyed his very life. *Tonight,* he thought, *You will be out of my life.* Vegeta turned around and pulled the door open letting it slam shut receiving a yelp from the surprised Bulma. *What the hell is his problem?*

Vegeta tried to train. He couldn't decide if he wanted to kill her, or if he wanted to kiss her. She annoyed him, yes, but he liked fighting with her and he loved to stare at her. He now lived to see her fear him because in some sadistic way, it made him feel powerful and as if he owned her. Vegeta tried to concentrate on his training but with each punch he saw her face. Each kick he saw her body. *Kuso, she is practically controlling my mind.* He stopped training and went into his room. He wanted to kill her only because he was afraid of what might happen if he were to allow his emotions to show themselves. She distracted him with her teasing actions and lured him with her eyes and enticed him with her hair. He sat down by the window thinking that what he really needed was someone he could hold, though he would never admit it.

It was the next day after breakfast the two were walking towards the lab. "Vegeta," Bulma said as she poked Vegeta in the ribs, "You still owe me that tour."

Vegeta glared down at her, "I don't owe you shit."

Bulma glared at him, "You don't have to be so mean. You could loosen up a bit."

Vegeta stepped back in disgust, "I don't have to loosen up."

Bulma walked on, "Whatever, you are the most tight up person I know. What do you have, a stick up your ass?"

Vegeta growled, "Grrrrrrr, you take that back you stupid girl. You're playing with fire here."

Bulma looked at him as she pulled out a capsule, "What is that?!" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma gawked at him as she pushed the button and threw the capsule down at her feet, "Something to make you shut up."

Vegeta's tail thrashed behind him, "Me! I'm not the one with the big mouth!"

Bulma smiled as she walked up to Vegeta. "Vegeta…" she said almost seductively, "Come closer."

Vegeta turned his head around, "I will not!"

Bulma reached up and pulled his head around to face hers. She tore off a large piece of duck tap and slapped it across his mouth. "There, now you can't be mean to me any more." Bulma laughed as she skipped off towards the lab leaving a very angry saiyan to tare the duck tape from off his lips.

Bulma sat innocently in her chair as she calculated problems for the weapon she was creating. "BULMA!" Vegeta's voice shook the lab as he yelled her name, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO ACCOMPLISH?!"

"I told you, _Veggie-Chan_, to make you shut."

"WOMAN! Don't call me that, and whatever that sticky stuff was don't use it again!"

Bulma giggled, watching him get angry over her _pet name_ for him was quite hilarious and the look Vegeta gave her when she stuck the tape over his mouth made her want to laugh for eternity. "Errrrr, what are you laughing at?!"

Bulma smiled as she turned away from Vegeta. "Answer me woman!"

"Just you," she laughed as she saw Vegeta's veins look as if they were about to pop.

"Woman, sometimes… Sometimes I just want to kill you!"

"But you won't." Bulma smiled as she went back to her work.

"Whatever, just… Just watch out." Vegeta turned around and left the lab. *Stupid woman, I must put her in her place.*

Dinner rolled around and Bulma made her way to Freeza's room. "Hello Bulma, how are you?"

Bulma smiled as sweetly as she could, "I'm doing good. I think I'm actually getting somewhere with the weapon."

"Very good," Freeza replied, "Sit down, dinner is about to begin."

Bulma sat in her usual seat across from Vegeta; however, tonight seemed extremely awkward. Vegeta glared at Bulma each time she made a comment. He didn't grunt, didn't impose on her and Freeza's conversation, he just gave her a deathly glare. Bulma tried not to stare at him but couldn't help it. She did like him, even if he didn't like her. And any woman would admit that he was quite handsome, despite his princely scowl. His body was sheathed in an armor of muscle and his eyes showed his emotion while the rest of his body did not. It was during their two meals together that she would have her chance to watch Vegeta, but this time, it was different. When she tried to admire him she became fearful and her heart pounded against her chest. After the meal was over Bulma thanked Freeza and left the room heading towards the lab to pick up a few of her materials.

"What are you planning to do Vegeta?" Freeza asked suspiciously as he had been watching Vegeta throughout the whole meal.

Vegeta gave a grunt, "Nothing."

"You're lying Vegeta," Freeza sung, "If you think you are going to kill Bulma, well, I wouldn't do that."

Vegeta hmphed, "I don't plan on killing her."

Freeza looked at him, "Sure, just know if you try any monkey business I'll kill you."

Vegeta just looked at him, "I'm going to train." Vegeta pushed his chair back and walked out of the room and to his room. Sitting in his usual spot he thought about his plan. He **was** planning on sneaking into Bulma's room and killing her, but he didn't want to be killed just because he killed the stupid Chikyuu girl. Vegeta thought again, *Maybe if I just scare her, that would work.* Vegeta smirked as he threw his armor off leaving him in a black spandex fighting suit and sneaked quietly into Bulma's room awaiting for her return.

Bulma walked quickly to her room. She had begun to get used to her surroundings, but she was still afraid the prince. She stepped into her room and breathed a sigh of relief. Bulma placed her materials on her dresser and walked over to her usual seat in her sofa. Staring out the window was her favorite thing to do to try and relieve her stress but she suddenly heard a rustle behind her. She shot up from her seat and gazed around. "Hello?" She asked receiving no answer. Still frightened she sat back down trying to be aware of what was going on around her. She heard the sound again and this time when she turned around it was Vegeta. She didn't say anything and she didn't move a muscle. *Oh shit, he is gonna kill me, I'm going to die!* Bulma wanted to run out of the room but her legs wouldn't move. Finally she opened her mouth, "Vegeta, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Vegeta walked forward till he was standing behind her, "Hello…" He spoke in almost a ghastly whisper.

Bulma finally was able to move her legs and stood up trying to meet Vegeta's eyes. *Holy shit, this is it. This confirms it, he hates me and he going to kill me!* "What do you want?"

Vegeta smirked, "Nothing really…" He reached out and stroked Bulma's face making her back up into the window.

"Uh… Vegeta um…" She couldn't get the words out, the way he was acting was scaring her stiff.

Vegeta walked up pressing his body against hers, "Woman…" He whispered again, "I'm not going to kill you."

Bulma almost wanted to breath a sigh of relief but realized she was still stuck under him. "Then move you baka!"

Vegeta snickered, "I don't think so."

Bulma began to look around to see if she could find any signs of escape, but found none. "Vegeta, let me go you stupid ass!"

Vegeta then pinned her arms over her head and was staring intently into her eyes. One of the things he loved best about her were her eyes. They were an azure blue that he drowned in each time he looked into them. He couldn't help it and he leaned over and kissed her neck as she stared forward in fear. She felt him slightly nip it before sinking his teeth into her neck. She screamed as he bit her and he lapped the blood that fell from her neck. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but was held tightly against the window. Tears began to form in her eyes as he sucked at her neck. *What if he rapes me! I think he is handsome but I don't want him to rape me!* He pulled back from her licking his lips as he ran a finger over her bite mark receiving a cry from her. He set his face right in front of hers and made her look at him. "It doesn't matter what you do now, you belong to me."

He dropped her out of his grip and watched her as she sunk down to the floor as she placed a hand on where he bit her. She stared at him not making any rude remarks as she would have in any other situation. Though she was no longer bleeding she felt the gashes that his teeth created in her once perfect neck. Not knowing what to do or who to go to she pulled herself into a fetal position crying softly. *Had he found me so interesting in the beginning and was only showing a cruel stature to make me think differently?* Bulma didn't know what to think anymore. She was now more afraid of the prince than ever; not because he wanted to kill her, but because she knew now he wasn't going to, since he had claimed her as his own. Vegeta stared at her with interest as he saw her crumble down. He almost felt guilty for what he did, but he planned to make her his, after he had some more fun with her. He took one last glance at his new _property_ and left the room. She subconsciously rubbed the bite mark as she thought of being owned by someone. "Damnit," she cried, "All I wanted was to go home."

* * * * *

Bulma woke up from her restless sleep. She slowly walked over to the mirror hoping that the bite mark didn't exist. Staring into the mirror she examined her once beautiful face which was now stained, once again, with tears. She tilted her neck to examine the bite mark and sadly it was extremely visible. "Bastard," she cussed between her clenched teeth. She rubbed it noticing it was beginning to form a scab but she knew it would leave a scar. Though she thought Vegeta was attractive, this was no way to view love. *If he liked me he shouldn't have sneaked into my room and BITE ME! Bulma wasn't even sure what exactly he planned to do with her, but she knew he could do anything he wished since his strength, by far, overpowered hers. She stepped into the bathtub trying to relax, how was she going to ever look at him again?

Bulma sat quietly in the lab. The rest of the crew had already left leaving her alone as she tried mixing chemicals once again. Vegeta hadn't come in all day but she could hear his footsteps approaching the room. She tried to ignore his entrance as she swiveled her chair away from him and began to study some forms. Vegeta walked up behind Bulma and stared down at her. Bulma turned around and faced him, "What do you want, _Vegeta_?"

Vegeta looked into her deep eyes. There were rings of red around them and he knew why, "You need to learn to show proper respect for me or you will die."

Bulma smiled, "You won't kill me."

Vegeta smirked, "Yeah, what gives you that idea?"

Bulma pulled the collar of her shirt down exposing the bite mark. She smiled boldly, "You wouldn't kill your own _property_."

Vegeta growled as she used his own mark against him. He gripped her neck and pushed her down on the table, "Don't get too cocky little one. I can do much more than bite you." He finally couldn't control his urges any longer and laid a kiss upon her lips. To his surprise she kissed him back and he released his hold on her neck and moved it through her hair. Yet he soon realized what he was doing and backed up using the back of his hand to wipe of his lips. He stood in horror as he faced Bulma. Bulma stood up and looked at him, confused. She walked over to him, "Vegeta?"

She reached her hand out to stroke him but he slapped her hand away, "You stupid Chikyuu bitch! Get the hell away from me." He turned away from her and ran out of the lab and into his room. Bulma wasn't sure if she should be scared or disappointed. She sat back down at her lab table confused and rubbed her temples trying to clear her mind. *When did my life become so confusing?*

It was late that night and Bulma was still up working. "I did it!" she exclaimed, "I finished the weapon! GO ME!" She turned around half hoping the saiyan would be there, but he wasn't. She plopped back into her chair. *I can't believe he kissed me. He is so weird, first he bites me, then he kisses me, and he freaks out about it.* She leaned backwards stretching. "I needed some excitement in my life, but this is becoming way too complicated." She got up and started heading back towards her room; tomorrow she would announce the completion of her first project!

* * * * *

"Good morning Freeza."

"Good morning dear, how are you coming along with the weapon."

Bulma smiled triumphantly, "I'M DONE WITH IT!"

Freeza nodded and looked over to the silent prince who stood by the window, "Good, you can accompany him on a purging mission."

Bulma's happy mood quickly faded, "I will what?"

Freeza looked at her, "You will test out your new weapon on this planet, Xyart, with Vegeta."

Bulma looked at Vegeta remembering everything that was going on between them. "No way am I going to go with him."

Freeza frowned, "You WILL go with him or you will regret it."

Bulma pouted, "Do I have tooooo!"

Freeza nodded again, "Yes, I think this mission will prove if you are as good as you make yourself seem."

"Greeeeeat," Bulma muttered as she began to eat. Vegeta silently sat across from her already angry that he must deal with her again.

Bulma, as usual, left first leaving the Saiyan no Ouji and Freeza alone. Vegeta slammed his fists against the table, "Why must that _woman_ come with me!"

"Because she will help you."

Vegeta growled, "She will not help me! She will annoy me and distract me!"

Freeza smiled, "No she won't."

"Damnit Freeza, what the hell are you trying to do! Play match maker!" Vegeta sneered.

Freeza laughed, "You analyze too much for your own good. Now go and pack, I want you to leave at 15 hundred hours."

Vegeta took one more glare at Freeza before exiting.

Bulma walked onto the ship and looked at the map. *Ok looks like my room is this way.* She walked down the maze of halls till she came upon her room, but to her disgust, Vegeta was opening the door. ahem "Where do you think you're going?"

Vegeta looked at her, "To my room woman, now go away."

Bulma shook her head, "No, this is my room."

"Damnit woman, for once stop trying to be funny! This is my fucking room and ONLY my room!"

Bulma stepped back, "No baka, this is my room! Look at the map it says here, 'Bulma's room'"

"Yeah, well look at my map, it says, 'Vegeta's room'"

They switched maps and then looked at each other. "Freeza…" they said at the same time.

***********************

Hi! Look, I'm really sorry this is such a short chapter, but I couldn't think of what to write. So I hope this is at least ok. Chapter 3 will be much better and longer, I hope. I have some funny ideas brewing in my head and I PROMISE it will be out by tomorrow night. Ok?? Well I hope this is enough. At least we know Vegeta does like Bulma… and vice-versa… OOOOooooo

~*~Laura~*~


	4. Interesting: Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3: Interesting

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Moshi Moshi! Here is Chapter 3. Beware it is a lemon. If lemons disturb you I colored the part red so you can skip it. Sorry, didn't feel like making an edited version. So when you see the red font and don't want to read a lemon scene, skip it. I hope you don't miss much. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this. I wrote half of it while I had one helluva headache. ~:)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma shook her head. It wasn't possible. She couldn't share a room with _Vegeta!_ Not only did she hate him, or that he hated her and not only did he BITE her and then kiss her and freaked out, but she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about him. Did she love him? Or did she hate him? "Vegeta," she started off calmly, "Just be a gentleman and change to a different room.

Vegeta stood possessively at the door, "No way woman, this is MY room, as in no bakas allowed."

Bulma glowered at Vegeta, "Baka! I'm not a baka! Why can't you just be nice and change rooms!"

"Because this is my room!"

"Stop being so selfish and leave!"

"Wha… I'm not being selfish, I'm only stating what's right."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips, "FINE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO CHANGE ROOMS, WE WILL SHARE!"

For a second Vegeta eyes opened wide, "Share… With you? I THINK NOT! I REFUSE TO SLEEP WITH YOU!"

Bulma hmphed as she shoved Vegeta and walked into the room placing her things on the bed. "Fine, if you don't want to share you may leave."

Vegeta stood in the door before walking up to her, "You stupid woman, just leave!"

"Obviously Freeza put us together so we might as well make the best of it," Bulma stated matter-of-factly.

Vegeta grumbled a few obscenities before answering her, "Fine then, I'll _share _with you. Just stay out of my way."

Bulma sighed and turned around putting her things up. *Thanks to Freeza I have to sleep with that _prince_. I swear, if he tries to bite me again I will slap him.*

Vegeta threw his things on the dresser before leaving to go to the main deck. "Stupid woman. I don't see why she couldn't go get her own room. Grrrrrrrr she is just so annoying. I should have killed her when I had the chance," Vegeta grumbled as he walked. He knew Freeza was doing this on purpose, ruining his life little by little. *That fucking lizard is going to kill me one day.* Vegeta thought. *He is just doing this thinking he is so funny. Thinking he can play match maker.* "Why the hell would I ever want that stupid baka as a mate any ways!" Vegeta slammed his fist against the side of the halls leaving a dent of his fist.

Vegeta continued walking through the weaving hallways. He finally pushed the doors open to the main deck and plopped into the captain's seat. "Start the engines!" he yelled impatiently to the soldiers. Everyone worked quickly and quietly seeing as the prince was in one of his _moods_. It would be about a two week trip to Xyart which meant two weeks of living in the same room with Bulma. Vegeta smirked, *Perhaps I can have some fun with my new property.* Vegeta leaned back in the seat creating a mental agenda for him and his new toy.

Bulma was so excited when she discovered that there was a lab on the ship. She gleefully stepped in and began inventing things to her own accord. She was glad for once that she wasn't being forced to create something that would kill thousands of people. She started tinkering with parts on machines she found and played on the computer trying to see what her brilliant mind could come up with. She giggled as she, for the first time since she had been taken from her home, invented things that gave her joy. The first invention she was going to work on was something that would annoy Vegeta. *I wonder what I can make. Hmn…*

It became late and Bulma decided she was done for the day and headed back for the room. Seeing that Vegeta was gone Bulma got undressed and stepped in the shower. She loved it. The shower sprayed in all directions from the bottom to the top. She stood for a long time under the water not realizing that Vegeta had come back to the room. Fog engulfed the bathroom and if she wanted to see anyone, she wouldn't be able too. It was when Vegeta stepped into the bathroom that she realized he had come back. *Shit, I didn't think he would be coming back anytime soon. Oh my God, what am I going to do.* Bulma already knew what Vegeta was like and he felt if he wanted something, he could have it. Her heart beat quickly pounding in her chest. She wished to Kami that he would leave, but she never heard the door slide open and close again.

Vegeta smirked as he heard the showers running. "Time to have some fun…" He walked into the bathroom seeing it swallowed up in fog. *The woman must like the rain forest setting. It's too bad she doesn't realize it will handicap her sight at this moment.* Vegeta smirked again, he almost wanted to thank Freeza for setting it up. Though Vegeta still felt that Bulma was a distraction he couldn't deny his own raging hormones and he was sure, if she cooperated, she would enjoy their two weeks together. Vegeta undressed quietly since he was sure she knew someone had entered the bathroom. He listened quietly to her heartbeat as he pushed out the sounds of the shower. It was beating quicker than usual. He licked his lips, she was nervous which therefore gave him the upper hand. He stepped into the large shower having a faint view of where she stood. He walked not too far from her and reached out and stroked her face.

Bulma shrieked as she pressed herself against the wall. She could see his faint figure through the fog. It was easy to assume it was Vegeta as she saw a dim outline of his hair. She hoped he wouldn't find her, but he had superior senses compared to her own. She swallowed hard, she knew exactly what he wanted and she had no choice but to give in.

Vegeta encircled her from behind his tail wrapping itself around her waist. Her breasts heaved as she breathed heavily and Vegeta brought his lips to her ear taking in her scent. "Hi there little one."

Bulma didn't move, didn't struggle, she stood in his hold, she couldn't even call it an embrace, hoping he would end it quickly. Vegeta raised his hand up and cupped her breast kneading it in his hand. Bulma tried to fight the urges to moan but she didn't win as a soft one came through her mouth. Vegeta smirked as he heard her. "You want this don't you?" He brought his hand to her mouth and stroked her lips with his thumb and gave a slight laugh.

Bulma wasn't sure if she was about to cry or not nor was she sure if she wanted him to do this to her. She had already told him, by her actions, that she wanted it but her mind kept telling her to struggle and get away from him. Vegeta turned her around so that she faced him. Bulma could barely see him except his two eyes that held, passion? Bulma looked into them, did he care for her? She knew he could take her right then and there, but he took his sweet time. Vegeta pressed his body against hers pinning her beneath him. He half expected her to struggle but she let him move onto her as she leaned back on the wall. He slowly brought his face to her revealing himself to her. Bulma's blue eyes held his as she silently told him to go on. He leaned forward brushing his lips against hers then pressing them on for a passionate kiss. His tongue entered her mouth as she kissed him in response. His left hand busied itself with pleasuring her breasts as he his right hand combed through her wet hair. He moved from her lips to her neck where he sucked viciously at her neck. He could feel her breathing heavily against him as her chest pressed against his muscled chest. He nipped her at his bite mark receiving a cry from her. He aggressively tore the scab that began to cover the bite mark and lapped at the blood. Bulma wasn't sure if it was pain she was feeling or pleasure, but she felt him reopen the bite and suck at her blood thirstily. She leaned her head back exposing more of he neck. *Oh God, am I doing this instinctively or do I really want this?*

Vegeta smirked as he sucked at her neck. *I guess she wants it more than I thought. Good, she is willing.* He finished on her neck and moved to her breasts. He first put his attention on the right one. He sucked hungrily at her nipple grazing his teeth against it before rubbing is tongue against the sensitive skin. With his left hand he rubbed his thumb over her breast, teasing it as he nibbled on the right one. As soon as he completed on the right side he switched to the left giving it just as much attention and receiving equal amounts of moans. He kissed his way down to the most pleasurable part of a woman. She gasped as she felt his tongue encircle her clit. Her breathing became ragged as he probed his tongue into her flower as she scraped her fingers at the wall. She pushed her hips towards him as he licked at her more. She moaned as she felt herself about to release but Vegeta stopped. She sighed as she hoped he would continue as he brought his face to hers licking his lips. He kissed her again rubbing himself against her growling as he grew harder by the moment. Bulma's hands entangled themselves in his wet hair as he prepared to enter her. She felt him nudging into her, tormenting her in slow motion. As soon as he was fully inside of her he didn't move driving her crazy as she gave a few weak attempts to get him to continue. He smirked as he began pulling in and out of her. He wanted to move slowly to watch her whither beneath him but he couldn't hold himself any longer as he began thrusting in and out of her trying to hold down his power down. He wrapped his arm around her waist and one behind her head as he felt himself coming closer to climaxing.

Bulma felt herself shiver each time she orgasmed. She too was slowly was reaching her climax as she felt herself tightening around his manhood. She finally felt her self release as Vegeta let himself go inside of her. He stopped and pulled out of her holding her close and under the water as her breathing slowly came back to normal. He rubbed his hands in circles on her back as she buried her head in his neck trying to bring herself back to reality. What she had just felt was utterly amazing and it almost brought her to love Vegeta. She thought about it for a moment as she tried to control her breathing. Did she love him?

Vegeta could have continued if he wanted to. His hormones were finally released and he did want to take her again. But he had to give her a rest after what she just went through. She was great, better than anyone else had been. She was a weakling but she felt so good around him. He knew now that since he had taken her he was addicted to her and knew through the next two weeks he would have sex with her again. He felt her breathing return to normal and began to become regular and steady. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Vegeta nuzzled at her neck as he turned off the shower and carried her out. He tried to dry her off with out disturbing her and laid her in the bed next to him. He got in as well and laid down on his back. He felt her curl up next him and he almost had an urge to push her off the bed but he held it back deciding that no one would see him and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. She buried her face in his neck in her sleep and finally stopped moving as she fell into a deep slumber. Vegeta just held her close to him finally seeing that this was all he had wanted since the beginning, someone to hold. He rested his head right above hers shutting his eyes to follow her in her sleep.

* * * * *

Bulma woke up from a peaceful sleep. *That was some dream,* she thought as she reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes. She tried to get up but something was holding her down, "What…?" She looked underneath the sheets. The first thing she noticed was that she was naked. *I'm sure I don't usually go to sleep naked.* Then she saw an arm and a tail wrapped around her. She gasped, *It wasn't a dream…* She turned herself around so that she faced the sleeping Saiyan. He looked almost happy in his sleep. He wasn't scowling but just had an emotionless face. She moved closer to him and traced her hand over his face. Affection was something she knew a lot about but knew it was something Vegeta would never show. She was extremely surprised to see that he even held her in his sleep. Bulma rested her head back on his chest not really wanting to get up yet. She felt his grip tighten on her and tighten on her, and tighten on her. Bulma was beginning not to be able to breath. *Great, while he's awake he can't show affection but in his sleep he over does it.* She tried to pry out of his hold but he just tightened on her. "Shit…" she cursed quietly. She tapped Vegeta, "Vegeta?" Vegeta still slept, "Vegeta???" He turned his head the other direction. She sighed, "VEGETA!!!?" Vegeta sat up and bolted out of the bed, naked.

"What what??? Whose there??? I'll kill you!!!!" Bulma started laughing as she watched Vegeta.

"No one is here, you just were holding onto me a little to tightly."

Vegeta smirked, "That was all?"

"Well yeah… I couldn't breath." Vegeta stepped off the bed and put on his clothes. Bulma looked up at him, "Are you leaving?"

Vegeta no longer had a peaceful look on his face, "I have to go." As soon as he was fully dressed he left.

Bulma sat on the bed trying to figure out why he didn't stay longer. She knew that he could, he just didn't want to. She sighed. *Why was he always running from me?* Bulma rolled off the bed and changed into one of her lab uniforms. Talking wouldn't help, he was a man of actions not words and all she could hope for was that he would _show_ her he loved her.

Vegeta sat in his chair on the main deck. *What the hell was I thinking… I shouldn't have done that.* Vegeta's mind rung with all these questions and doubts for what he had done. He sat silently in his chair, slouching. His princely stature didn't exist that day, only his cold blooded character.

* * * * *

****

About two weeks later

Vegeta and Bulma didn't talk much after their _wild night of sex_. They slept in the same bed, since Freeza only put one king size bed in there, but other than that they did nothing. Didn't touch each other, didn't hug each other, didn't talk to each other. If Bulma said anything to Vegeta or make a comment he would glare at her and tell her to shut up. How Bulma managed to pass the two weeks is even beyond her, she was just glad to make it to Xyart. Vegeta put on a black spandex fighting suit, instead of his royal blue one. He put on Saiyan armor that was silver and white instead of his usual gold and white. His boots were black tipped and he wore white gloves. Bulma stared at him in awe as she traced over his muscular body. Sheathed in muscle, he strutted around as a death machine. His eyes held no remorse and he crossed his arms over his chest as if bored. Bulma, on the other hand, wore a capsule corp. white shirt that hugged her body and showed her stomach. She wore khaki cargo pants and white tennis shoes. She was going to accompany Vegeta on the purging mission before they were going to shoot the planet with the laser weapon she had created. Strapped across her chest she wore a laser gun so if any one were to attack her she would be able to protect herself.

Vegeta and Bulma flew to the planet quietly, neither one speaking to the other. They landed in a forest, the most beautiful forest she had ever seen. Her heart sank as she realized it was because of her that it was going to be destroyed. She could feel tears well up in her eyes but she sniffed them back realizing now was not the time to cry. Vegeta stepped forward, "Just follow me, don't talk to the natives or do anything to make them suspicious. We are just here to see if there is anything of value."

They walked for about 15 minutes before they reached a city. The people there weren't strange, at first site. They had multi-colored hair like blue, pink, green, purple and their eyes matched their hair. The people gave awkward looks towards the Saiyan and the Chikyuu-jin but said nothing and continued staring. "What the hell are you looking at!" yelled Vegeta as the stares began to annoy him. Bulma turned around in effort to pretend she didn't know him, but it didn't work since he grabbed her by the arm. "Woman, come on, lets continue."

They stalked down the roads, "Vegeta," whispered Bulma, "Do we really have to destroy this planet?"

Vegeta turned around in an annoyed look, "Of course we have to! Kisama, that is why we are here!"

"But the people!"

Vegeta glared at her, "So what! They will die!" The people who were watching the two began to scream or cry and ran into their homes.

"Damnit Vegeta! Good going! You and your irritating voice!"

"Woman! I'm not the one with the annoying voice!"

"Shut up baka!"

Vegeta grabbed her by the arm again and began dragging her the way they came from, "We are going back to the ship, woman."

"Fine!"

"And we'll destroy it right away!"

Bulma looked at him, "But why! We don't _have_ to!"

"Yes we do now lets go!" Instead of walking Vegeta picked up Bulma and flew quickly to the ship and began taking it back up to the mother ship.

"Damnit Vegeta, we don't have to!"

Vegeta was finally tired of her incessant talking, "Look if we don't Freeza will kill me and then will kill you. And if you don't stop talking, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Bulma turned away from him not answering him. She didn't dare use his bite mark to go against him this time. She just sat there looking out the window mumbling that it was wrong to destroy a planet for the hell of it.

When they finally reached the ship Bulma followed Vegeta to the main deck. "Where do you think you're going?"

Bulma stood before him, "Well if you're going to destroy this planet I will watch you in your _glory_"

Vegeta just hmphed and entered the deck. "Prepare the laser! And shoot when I say."

Bulma stood back thinking of the people of Xyart. If she could save even one of them, she would.

"SHOOT NOW!" The laser, that Bulma created, shot out in a brilliant beam of light and hit the planet. They waited for only a moment before they saw the planet begin to break apart and explode in a fire work display. Vegeta, who usually smirked or laughed at the destruction of a planet stood in a gloomy state. It was Bulma, she had changed his perspective of things and felt no joy in watching the planet's demise. Bulma turned around and left the room after the planet disappeared. She walked past the ship cargo and heard a sound. *What was that?* She walked into the garage and into the ship that she and Vegeta took to Xyart. Peaking in she saw nothing but heard a sound again. She walked in, "Hello? Is someone there?"

She looked around but still saw nothing but heard a sound of someone breathing. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She saw a small child peep out from a small closet. She had purple hair that went down to her mid back and purple eyes. "Hewo?"

Bulma smiled, she was a stole away from Xyart. "Hi honey, what are you doing here?"

The girl smiled, "I snuck on because I heard you were going to destroy the pweanet."

Bulma smiled as she noticed how she couldn't pronounce her "L's", "But how did you get in without us knowing?"

"I used a technique the Yardrats taught my peopwe." Bulma studied the child for a moment. Though she was glad she had saved at least one person from the planet, she didn't know what to do with her. She wasn't sure what Vegeta would do to her. Bulma took the girl's hand and led her to her room.

***************************

There you go, my usual Chapter 3 lemon! Ok, the next chapter probably won't be out till next weekend since I'm starting school again. ~: P I don't wanna go! That means homework! And less time to work on fanfics. Oh well, I'll try and get it out as soon as I can. Ja ne!

~*~Laura~*~


	5. Interesting: Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4: Interesting

Innocence glimmered from the child. The last of her kind, and if bad luck finds its way, she will be the last to die. Bulma held tightly to the child's hand as if it were herself. She felt the tighter she held the hand, the longer she would live. Her hart sank as she stared at the child's naiveté, she was jealous at her disregard for her people's demise. *If I could have given the same reaction when I was taken from my home, I'd be a better a person.* Through the mazed halls they walked in silence with Bulma pondering about her destiny to come. *If I can just find a way to let this child live just a little bit longer, I would be so grateful.*

The girl had dark purple eyes that matched the shade of her purple hair. It fell down to her mid back and waved excitedly as they marched towards the room. Her right hand was covered in a sort of design which contained a series of swirls, flowers, and in the center a diamond embedded into her skin. It reminded Bulma of a mehndi (an Indian tradition of putting a temporary tattoo on your hand before holidays or special occasions.) The child wore a tight black shirt and tight black pants with a type of short kimono around it that was purple and white. Her face wasn't frightened or contained even any sort of fear. Her eyes sparkled in the florescent lights and almost put Bulma's eyes to shame. She seemed content with the situation she had been put in and diligently allowed Bulma to drag her through the twisting halls. It was after a few short moments that the girl looked up to Bulma, "Where are you taking me?"

Bulma looked down pitifully, "To my room."

The girl stared at her in depth, as if reading her soul. "You share the room with that mean man, don't you?"

Bulma stared in wonder at the child. *How did she know that?* She rested her attention back on the girl, "Yes, how could you tell?"

The girl looked at her as if she knew everything anyone would ever have to know. "I saw it in your eyes."

Bulma opened her mouth and made an attempt to talk but shut her mouth and walked some more. "You saw it in my eyes?" Bulma asked after a moment of silence.

The girl looked back at Bulma, "It's my gift, I read peopwe's eyes."

Bulma searched the girls facial feature but found nothing that could tell her anything. "What is your name?"

"Iris." They said nothing more until they reached the room.

"I'm Bulma." She wrapped her hand around the door knob twisting it with slow anticipation. Worried that Vegeta might be hiding in the room Bulma searched the room with her eyes and gently tugged Iris into her room. "Just make yourself at home." Iris stared into Bulma's eyes and shook her head in shame and looked down in innocent disgust.

Bulma paced slowly around the room. What was she going to do with Iris? This innocent little girl had escaped the fate of her people, but Bulma worried that she might have to suffer a worse fate. *With Vegeta's anger… her life is short.* Bulma felt a frightening chill claw at her back as she thought of the purple haired girl being killed by the angry prince.

Vegeta's foot pounded against the tiled floor as he made his way down the corridor. Bulma had stolen his joy of explosions and left an empty feeling in his heart. His feelings seemed to be eating at each other giving him mixed signals. Did he even feel anything? Or was his heart too cold and proud to even except such _feelings._ Confused in a mass of bewilderment, his mind rung with doubted emotions that he growled in distaste. He continued to stalk the halls walking obliviously to his room. He had an urge to show the woman that she had no right to burden his _time of glory_ with her sadness and longing of her home. Vegeta denied this maudlin feeling he was gaining and needed to either release his anger or kill the distraction. In a silent demeanor he made his way towards his chamber unknown of the purple haired girl from Xyart.

The unusual silence pounded in their ears. Their heartbeats banged against their chest in the uncomfortable stillness. Bulma stared awkwardly at the young girl who was named Iris; and as for Iris, she traced the design on her hand with her left hand slowly causing an eerie glow to radiate from the diamond. Iris's eyes sparkled from the glow of the diamond as she continued to trace the lovely jewel. Bulma did nothing but stare at the strange scene, her mouth opened in a soundless gasp. It wasn't until the glow died down and Iris paused in her tracing that she looked up at Bulma. Staring into her ocean eyes she searched with her purple eyes, "I was just trying to see if any of my people survived. Besides those who had left the planet long ago, no one survived."

Bulma looked at her with hopelessness, "I'm sorry."

Iris stared back at her hand, "Don't be, it was destined for my world to die."

"But…"

"I know what you're going to say. I know you created the laser that passed by all our sensors unnoticed and pierced the heart of the planet, I know that."

"How?" Bulma questioned.

"I told you, I read eyes."

Iris jumped up from the bed and ran over to Bulma staring up at her with her purple eyes, "That man is coming."

Bulma stared at Iris in a confusing gape, "How can you tell."

Iris narrowed her eyes at Bulma, "You can never forget a destroyer."

Bulma pondered about those words. Was that what she thought Vegeta was? A destroyer? She knew he had some lust for blood and battle and a dark side that overshadowed any feelings or emotions he had once had at birth, but was he a destroyer? Freeza was a destroyer. He had an undying urge to control the universe by creating false friendships. But Vegeta… Bulma shook her head, perhaps she did know what Iris meant when she said destroyer. Vegeta had destroyed her pride.

Vegeta growled in defiance to the breeze from the vents that blew through his unruly saiyan hair. His feet scratched the floor as he reached his chamber door. His hand had barely touched the door knob when a power level popped up in his scouter. His tail twitched in incredulity. He punched the button of his scouter again in disbelief and it confirmed, once again, of a person with a power level. Bulma didn't have a power level so he was sure it wasn't her. Vegeta stepped forward and opened the door to see a young girl with purple hair and eyes and Bulma, who stood motherly behind the child. Vegeta stared at the girl, "Who the hell is this?"

Bulma looked down at Iris who stared continuously into Vegeta's eyes, reading all she could. "She is a stole-away from the planet Xyart."

Vegeta's eyes widened for a moment before regaining his predictable scowl, "Who is she?" he asked never once removing his eyes from Iris's purple depths.

"Her name is Iris."

Bulma stood in impassive fear as Vegeta seemed to growl angrily as the child deepened her look into the prince's eye. "What are you staring at brat?!"

Iris angered her invisible hold on Vegeta, "Why are you so angry?"

Vegeta almost placed a confused look on his face but held it back. "What do you mean angry! I'm angry because you sneaked onto my ship, that is why I'm pissed!"

Iris shook her head no and walked a little closer to Vegeta. Her eyes never left his and his never left hers. Vegeta, almost for the first time in his life, was scared of what she was saying. What could she see and what could she read and analyze that he couldn't? *Where is she getting this crap? Why do I fell that it is… that it is true.* Iris raised her right hand and tried to place it on his heart. Vegeta stepped back so he was out of her reach. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Iris didn't smile but kept an indifferent face in place, "You, you are so confused, but why? There is something you don't understand or don't want to understand."

Vegeta shook his head, "What… What are you talking about!" He felt fear as the girl diagnosed him. His raven eyes could not pull themselves away from her purple eyes.

"Oh… I see."

"What… What the fuck are you talking about!?"

Iris raised her right hand again to place it on his heart. Vegeta seemed frozen in his place though he denied it to himself, saying that he was just amusing the little twerp. Iris closed her eyes as the diamond touched his chest. It glowed miraculously against his musceled chest as she read his feelings. She pulled her hand back and traced the lines on her hand, the lines swirling again. The diamond again shone as she hummed a soft lullaby song. Her eyes opened as she stared into the jewel studying Vegeta's soul. She looked up with her purple eyes, "I'm sorry."

Vegeta snarled, "Sorry for what!"

"I'm sorry you are confused about your feewings. I'm sorry that you can't admit them or even show them. I'm sorry of the hard wife you wived. You feew great pain and you keep it bottwed up inside."

Vegeta shook his head, not only in her lack of pronunciation of her "L's" but of what she had just declared to him, "I know nothing of the sort!"

Iris stared at him and then turned to face Bulma who had been watching the two for quite sometime. "What he feews is about you." Iris said this in almost a confused tone. She wasn't sure how a monster like him could feel anything for a kind woman like Bulma. Bulma stared blankly at Iris then changed her view onto Vegeta. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and walked up to Iris.

"You little wench." Vegeta sneered between his teeth as he grabbed her by the neck and shook her violently. Iris did nothing but raise her hand and the diamond began to glow forcing Vegeta to drop her down from his deathly grip. Bulma rushed up and hugged Iris who stared back into Vegeta's eyes. "Damn you! What the hell are you trying to do to me! LEAVE!"

Iris stood up and brushed off her clothes and turned to Bulma. "I'm going to weave for a wittle bit. Be carefuw, he is dangerous."

Bulma was about to protest but Iris shook her head and left out the door looking back once at Vegeta. She was a child, but a smart one who knew how to take care of herself. Her gift of reading eyes and the power of her right hand helped her live in life and she understood many things that most people would think she couldn't at her age.

Vegeta stared at Bulma as she did to him. He was still entranced by her beauty each time he looked at her. Still fell an urge to touch her each time her saw her body. Felt the need to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her sweet sweet lips. Vegeta's tail swayed to and fro as he walked slowly to Bulma. He was only inches apart from her but it still felt like miles. *What am I doing?* wondered Vegeta.

Bulma looked into his onyx eyes as he stalked up to her. Her feelings had just been as confusing as his own and her life that had been taken away from her seemed to revisit her when she was with him. But Bulma didn't love Vegeta, not the way he was. She wasn't stupid and she knew that Vegeta wanted to kill her because he wasn't sure how to react towards his feelings. No, she didn't love him, and by the time he realized how to cope with such emotions, it would be too late.

Vegeta reached his hand out to brush a strand of hair that had floated to her face away only to see her head move away from his touch. Vegeta appeared to be puzzled for a moment as he watched her reaction but tried to ignore it as he reached for her face, but still she moved away. Gaining his violent nature back he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. "Damn it woman! What the hell is up with you?!" Vegeta felt the need to be with her though he kept trying to convince himself that he needed no one but himself. He caught a hold of her face and tried to gently rub her face only to feel her cringe beneath her touch. "Onna! What is wrong?!"

Bulma shook her head in a silent protest, "Was what she said true?!"

Vegeta looked back at her, "What was true?!"

"That you were confused because of me." Her bluntness shocked the prince.

"I knew nothing of what she was talking about."

Bulma shook her head. She had almost wished it was true though she always knew he could never admit the love or emotions she needed. "Let go of me Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked thinking she was playing a game with him as he pulled her closer to him, "No…" He kissed her only to find that she would not respond to his kiss. He tried to kiss her again but again to feel nothing. "Why don't you kiss me?!"

Bulma looked away, "Just go away!"

Vegeta shook his head, "I will not, you are mine. I've made that very clear to you before. You are mine and the mark proves it. Stop denying what you know already to be true." Vegeta growled as he held her still.

"Vegeta let go!" She tried to knee him only for him to block it easily. Bulma could feel the tears well up in her eyes. The whole time all she wanted was to go back home, but instead she was forced to work for a lizard and have sex with a monkey. Her tears began to run down her face as she whispered hopeless wishes under her breath and Vegeta held her tightly under his horrid grip as he watched her cry beneath him. *Why is she crying???*

"God damn it! What the fuck are you crying about?!"

Bulma's eyes stared at him as they dripped streams down her face. "Vegeta, I will ask you one more time, let me go!"

Vegeta grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall stealing her breath from her. "Kuso! You are mine and don't deny it! You know you want me!" Vegeta held a sadistic smile on his face as he spoke his words he felt were so superior than one's life. "If you don't want me then die!"

Vegeta raised his hand and formed a small ki beam and pointed to her head. He was finally tired of playing his game of cat and mouse with her and he felt it was time to throw away the trash. Bulma tried to struggle, she knew if the ki beam didn't hit her she would soon die of suffocation. Time moved in slow-motion as her life began to play through her head. Her tears no longer mattered as the fell onto her murder's glove. Yet a bright beam of light engulfed Vegeta and threw him against the wall. Vegeta growled as he stood back up in a fighting stance to see Iris holding her right hand in front of her and a force field fell around her and Bulma. Struggling for breath Bulma coughed and looked up at Iris whose hair flew in some invisible wind. Iris stood with a determined look on her face, determined to save her savior.

"He wants to hurt you!" Iris yelled over the howling of her power. She held her hand steady as Vegeta stared daggers at her. *How dare she intervene! I will kill that runt for doing what she has done!*

"Bitch! I will kill you!" Iris said nothing but held her hand out, the design curling and crawling on her hand. The diamond shown brilliantly holding the shield around them. Vegeta stepped forward and began sending blast after blast towards the child, but she stood defiantly against his wrath.

Iris could feel the shield breaking down but she still tried to hold her rigid stature. Bulma walked over to Iris, "Why does he want to kill me???"

Iris looked over her shoulder, a child still, but a savior yes. "He thinks that you are a distraction and must be disposed of."

Bulma shook her head in disbelief, "I don't understand!"

Iris nodded, "Neither does he. Wook, the shiewd is starting to fall apart and it won't be wong. When the wast bwast hits I want you to jump to the side with me and dodge it." Bulma nodded at the child's plan and waited for her escape of death to happen.

Vegeta's mind was held in total confusion. *I want to kill them both. Neither mean anything to me. Bulma, the stupid kid, no one. I don't need anyone!* Vegeta shot blast after blast and began to see the shield fading. He created a smaller blast in order to pierce the girl directly in her heart. Soon, he felt, it was going to be his last shot. *Nothing matters to me.* He looked at Iris and Bulma both with empty eyes as he shot his last beam out of his finger. It broke through the shield this time but before it hit Iris she dodged it expecting Bulma to do the same. But Bulma didn't move, she stood steadfast in her place as she saw the beam move closer to her. A scream didn't even escape her throat as the beam hit her right by the heart. She fell to her knees in agony as she placed her hands over the wound. Mesmerized by her own blood, she didn't see the shocked look that fell on Vegeta's face. *What did I do… What did I just do?* Vegeta stood in his place as he watched Bulma finger her blood until her own blue eyes stared at Vegeta questioning him why with her blue depths. Vegeta felt compelled to make her feel better as he came up to her right before she fell down. Catching her in his arms he passed his fingers through her blue curls as tears fell uselessly onto her killer's legs.

Vegeta stared down at his _property_ as she began to gasp for air as she could slowly feel blood enter her throat. "Bulma I…" Vegeta was finally at a lost for words as he could feel her life force leaving her.

Bulma tried to look up at him as he held her softly, "Wish me… cough cough dragon balls… cough cough I'm sorry." Her words were caught in her throat as she tried to tell him that he could wish her back by the dragon balls on earth. Vegeta said nothing but repeated that this was just a dream over and over in his head. Bulma's coughing finally stopped and her eye finally went dry but the last tear the trickled from her eye. Her hold on Vegeta finally loosened on him as she died, free at last. Vegeta disbelieved everything. He had meant to kill the girl, not Bulma. No… He just wanted to scare her not kill her. *What the hell did I do? She wasn't supposed to die, she can't die.* Vegeta rested his head on Bulma's head as he wished he could shed tears, though his pride would never let him.

Iris stepped out of the shadows staring at Vegeta as he caressed his loved one. She stared at him wondering how a monster like him could actually feel sorrow. "I hate you," she spoke abruptly.

Vegeta looked up at her with saddened eyes no longer caring the emotion he showed, "Leave me alone."

"You could, ya know? You can wish her back."

Vegeta didn't ask how. He knew what she was talking about. She meant the dragon balls. He could wish her back and go on with his life as he did before. He ran his fingers through Bulma's dead hair silently hoping she would just get up. Yes, he could go to earth and find the dragon balls and wish her back, but then again, why would he? He held her closer to him placing his mouth by her ear, "I'm sorry."

__

My tea's gone cold ,I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all

The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all

And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall

It reminds me that it's not so bad

It's not so bad

****

Dido: Thank you

*************************************************

The end. ~: ) Well there is my story Interesting. I know it lost its touch in humor, but I think I'm better at this drama stuff. Heehee. Any ways, sequel or not? You tell me, ya'll are the one's reading it. Well thank you to those who read it and reviewed it and liked it. This story was for you. Well, watch for my other stories! I have some ideas floating around. Ja ne!

~*~Laura~*~


End file.
